company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lions Gate Home Entertainment Coming Soon/Also Available/Feature Presentation IDs
1996-1999 (CFP, Coming Soon) ID: On a black background, we see the letters "CFP" (in their corporate font). Below them is the words "COMING SOON", in an italicized script font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: An announcer says "Coming soon from CFP Video". Music/Sounds Variants: * On most releases, the announcer also says "Also coming soon from CFP Video". * On The BFG (1989), before a preview of Stickin' Around, the first few seconds of the show's theme song plays under the voiceover. Availability: Seen on every Cinépix Film Properties VHS release from the era. 1996-1999 (CFP, Feature Presentation) ID: Same as the Coming Soon ID from the era, but "FEATURE PRESENTATION" replaces "COMING SOON". FX/SFX: Same as the Coming Soon ID. Music/Sounds: The announcer from the Coming Soon ID says "And now, our feature presentation" Music/Sounds Variant: On some VHS releases from 1998, the announcer says "Stay tuned after the feature for more previews. And now, our feature presentation". Availability: Seen on every Cinépix Film Properties VHS release from the era, with the exception of Stickin' Around, since it is a television program rather than a movie. 2001 (Lionsgate, Coming Soon to Theaters/Now Available) 7CE6FE8D-7215-48CF-8E7B-22D152BFF8B2.jpeg 63CA17B4-A032-4592-9933-93FCDF9062EE.jpeg ID: On a black background, we see either "Coming soon to theatres" or "NOW ON LIONS GATE HOME VIDEO." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on a Canadian VHS print of Arachnid. 2001-2004 (Lionsgate, Coming Soon to Theaters) ID: On a blue gradient background, we see the white words "COMING SOON TO A THEATRE NEAR YOU". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same voiceover from the Trimark Pictures "Coming Soon" bumpers. Availability: Seen on the company's VHS releases from 2001 to 2004, such as "O" and Rose Red. 2001-2004 (Lionsgate, Also Available) ID: On a black background is the bronze text "ALSO AVAILABLE FROM LIONS GATE HOME ENTERTAINMENT". In the background behind the text are the large, gold words "LIONS", "GATE" and "ENTE". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Just the same announcer from the Trimark Pictures Coming Soon IDs reading the onscreen text. Availability: Seen on the company's VHS releases from 2001 to 2004, such as "O" and Rose Red. 2001-2003; 2004 (DiC, Also Available) ID: We see the film countdown changing colors. The text "ALSO AVAILABLE" is shown. FX/SFX: The film countdowns. Music/Sounds: The film countdown sound, and an announcer saying "Also available on video and DVD". Availability: Seen on DiC VHS releases from 2001 to 2003. Also seen on the Lions Gate VHS of The Punisher. 2004-March 21, 2006 (Lionsgate, Coming Soon to Theaters) ID: Same as the 2001-2004 "Coming Soon to Theaters" ID, except the text is on an emerald aura background. FX/SFX: The animated background. Music/Sounds: A whoosh and some sparkles are only heard. Availability: Seen on the company's VHS releases from 2004 to 2006, such as Saw ''and ''Open Water. 2004-August 29, 2006 (Lionsgate, Coming Soon to Video & DVD) ID: On a bronze background, the texts "COMING SOON" and "to VIDEO & DVD". (in the same font as the other bumpers) slide in from the left and right respectively and connect themselves. A shine goes through the connected text. FX/SFX: The texts appearing and the shine going through. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous 2004 bumper. Availability: Same as the previous 2004 bumper. 2004-2011 (Artisan Entertainment, Coming Soon) ID: It's basically the fifth Artisan Entertainment Coming Soon bumper, without any modifications. FX/SFX: Same as the Artisan Entertainment bumper. Music/Sounds: Same as the Artisan Entertainment bumper. Availability: Seen on Lions Gate VHS and DVD releases from 2004 to 2011. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Lionsgate IDs Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers